1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bedding structure, more particularly a kind of bedding with collapsible frames structure for folding and unfolding.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Average person spends a third of their life sleeping, which makes the comfort of bedding particularly important. But bedding with warm covering that feels comfortable when you lie down is not necessarily good bedding. The fabric used for the facing, content material, weaving method and colors are all key factors affecting the quality of sleep. Good choices of mattress, padding, bed sheet, pillow and blanket can be beneficial to health, and exquisitely designed and good quality sheets, blanket cover, pillow case, and bed spread are a way of life that provide relaxation and comfort to sleepers.
Mattress and blanket are the first things to consider in the choice of bedding. The selection of mattress should first determine the size desired, and then try it out. Good mattress should keep the spine in natural and relaxed state, which in combination with warm and soft blanket, gives the sleepers comfort and a sense of satisfaction.
Sleeping bag is an alternative for modern people. The working principle of sleeping bag is to wrap the user in an accommodation space to cut down the contact with outside environment that can reduce the absorption of user's body heat by outside environment, hence keeping the user warm. For the convenience of usage and storage, sleeping bags usually employ certain materials and have fixed thickness and simple style. In order to accommodate the shape of human body, the design of sleeping bag basically confines body movement. The proximity of sleeping bag interior to the body keeps the body warm, but it sometimes makes the user feel stuffy and even damp when perspiration moistens the bag.
Sleeping bag differs from other bedding in ease of carriage, use and storage. But the sultry feel and confined space for movement are the main reasons for its diminishing popularity. In fact, most tents, comforters and ball houses have the same drawbacks as sleeping bags. Aside from providing comfortable sleeping environment, bedding manufacturers have been working to enhance the functions of their products to meet consumer needs and set the goal of increasing the usage and market share of their products.